1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the storing and displaying of photographs in a variety of sizes in a new and improved method.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art consist of a variety of methods of storing photographs behind a display window. These methods limit the user to a one size photograph for display purposes. In order to display photographs of different sizes, a multiple of photograph display units must be used. Also lacking is the ability to adapt the display feature "framing" to a particular type of photograph, light vs. dark or color, without acquiring a second photograph display/storage unit.
One such photograph display/storage unit, U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,456 to Ackeret (1987), demonstrates several of the problems identified above. The user of this unit must use only one size photograph for displaying through the window or storing within the unit. For example, a unit designed for a standard 8.89 cm.times.12.7 cm (31/2".times.5") photograph will not allow for a standard 10.16 cm.times.15.24 cm (4".times.6") photograph to be stored or displayed in the same unit. Another problem is that once the user obtains the unit he/she will not be able to change the outward appearance of the unit to accommodate different types of photographs. For example, if the unit has a black border "frame" it would be difficult to get the desired visual effect with a dark photo.
Other prior art, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,557,480 to Ebner (1971); 3,782,015 to Esry (1974); 4,483,085 to Barton (1984); 4,998,361 to Gordon (1991) & 5,038,935 to Wenkman et al. (1991), all demonstrate the above identified problems. None of these photo display/storage devises has the versatility to display different size photos or the ability to adapt the display feature "framing" to a particular type or color of photograph.
The prior art also consist of labor intensive methods of manufacturing, often consisting of hinges, springs, or a box like container inside of another box like container. Examples of this are U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,456 to Ackeret (1987), 4,483,085 to Barton (1984), and 5,038,935 to Wenkman et al. (1991). Several embodiments of containers disclosed in these patents have a tensioning device, comprising a spring system or other mechanical means for adapting the container to hold stacks of different numbers of pictures. Frequently, the outer container members, such as the housing, lid, and window, are made of plastic while the mechanical systems are made of metal or a metallic/plastic combination. As a matter of economics, these materials require different methods of manufacture. The metal parts must then be assembled with the plastic members in a separate manufacturing step. Such assembly is relatively expensive.